Atormentado
by Wileret
Summary: First Class' Verse. Erik/Charles. Tras un mes después de lo ocurrido en la playa, Erik sigue sintiéndose atormentado por lo ocurrido.


**Atormentado**

_**Dedicado enteramente a mi amiga Nekoi 3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Había cometido el peor error de su vida, y encima era un cobarde.<p>

Sí, él, Erik Lensherr un mutante cobarde. La peor forma de vida existente.

Después de tanto años sufriendo las experiencias de la guerra, de haber convertido su corazón en piedra, de haber crecido con la sed de venganza recorriendo sus venas de la mano de las células de gen mutante que le definían desde su nacimiento y con el nombre de Sebastian Shaw grabado a fuego en su mente, se sentía el peor hombre sobre la faz del planeta tierra.

Había dejado a la persona más importante para él en aquella maldita playa de Cuba. Le había dicho en sus brazos que le quería junto a él, que deseaba lo mismo que él y nada, para darle la maldita espalda al final. Se había tragado las palabras que le había contestado con esos ojos azules mirándole directamente, esos ojos a los que tantas veces se había quedado mirando desde su primer encuentro. Todo por unos ideales que ahora mismo lo eran todo y nada al mismo tiempo para él. Xavier era un soñador, mientras que él era realista. Él mundo feliz no existía y él lo sabía de primera mano. No necesitaba preguntarle a nadie para constatarlo.

_Ella no ha sido, Erik. Has sido tú…_

- ¡NO! –gritó Erik, dando un puñetazo contra la pared de la habitación -. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO!

La mano le dolía, pero le importaba bien poco. Pero el sentimiento que le recorría por dentro como un virus, la misma que solo había sentido una vez con anterioridad en su vida, le estaba volviendo loco. _Culpa_. La misma que había sentido al no haber podido utilizar los poderes para salvar a su madre. Ahora, años más tarde le volvía a atacar con una fuerza inimaginable.

Sabía que Charles seguía con vida, pero…

_- _Erik, se te ve tenso –le susurró de repente una voz melodiosa al oído, el tacto repentino de unos dedos suaves acariciándole el hombro izquierdo -. ¿Acaso… no te he conseguido relajar?

_Lo siento, Erik._

- Mi nombre –empezó a decir, dándose la vuelta y agarrando a su acompañante por el cuello -, ¡es Magneto! No se te ocurra volver a llamarme por mi nombre humano, ¿entendido?

Emma Frost le miraba con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

_Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees. No todo en ti es dolor e ira, Erik…_

- Que no se vuelva a repetir, nunca –dijo, soltando a la mujer y dándole la espalda -. Que te haya dejado formar parte de la Hermandad no significa que puedas sentirte confiada.

- Creo que aquí el que no siente confiado aquí eres tú… Magneto –le contestó ella, aclarándose la voz.

Erik no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a la pared hasta que oyó como la mujer abandonaba la habitación.

No tenía que contestar, ni quería. En un acto involuntario, se llevó la mano a la cabeza para frotarse la frente, tocando metal en vez de piel. Siguió el recorrido por toda la cabeza, notando el material perfectamente pulido que daba resultado a una pieza única.

Desde que se había puesto aquel casco no había podido quitárselo. Lo había intentado una vez, pero la cobardía se lo había impedido. No se veía capaz de volver a escuchar la voz de Charles en su mente. Al igual que no podía escuchar su propio nombre pronunciado por otros labios que no fueran los de él. Por mucho que intentara apartar la mente de todos los recuerdos relacionados con él, de buscar compañía femenina en la cama para intentar apaciguar toda esa amalgama de sentimientos mezclados -dolor, ira, culpa, amor, deseo -, estos le perseguían día y noche, presentes siempre en su mente.

Por eso él era ahora Magneto, una nueva fachada que se mostraba fuerte y decidido antes los demás pero que en realidad había sido construida para ocultar su yo verdadero, aquel que amaba a Charles. Aquel Erik que quería en el fondo creer en el sueño de un joven profesor, aún rechazándolo al verlo imposible.

_No estás solo Erik, no estás solo._

La Hermandad era ahora su armada, sus miembros sus soldados. Atrás quedaba el sentimiento de amistad, ahora solo importaba el resultado. Sin ataduras, no había espacio para el dolor, ni para los recuerdos. Solo nombres en clave, mutantes dispuestos a luchar contra los humanos y seguramente contra otros mutantes en un futuro incierto.

Darwin, evolución. Todo giraba en torno a ese concepto. Pero tras un mes desde lo de la playa, Erik sentía que no había avanzado nada. Era como si el mundo se estuviera moviendo a una velocidad vertiginosa y él siguiera en el mismo sitio. Estático, congelado en el tiempo. Magneto daba órdenes, buscaba nuevos mutantes, organizaba; pero el verdadero Erik Lensherr seguía en el mismo punto, en el que estaba él ahora. Recordándolo todo, viendo a Moira McTaggert reemplazar su sitio junto a Charles, cogiéndole la mano con la misma preocupación que él sentía mientras le extendía la mano a Mística.

Una parte de él había querido seguir arrodillado junto a su amigo, su amante, su compañero de batalla; la otra parte es la que dijo adiós y lo dejó allí, herido, sin girar la cabeza hacia él para verle el rostro una última vez.

Nunca se lo podría perdonar, nunca. Pero para él no había vuelta atrás, había escogido un camino diferente al de Charles, aquel que los condenaba a ser enemigos. El Erik Lensherr del pasado sería tarde o temprano reemplazado por Magneto para acallar sus sentimientos, su debilidad. Exiliándolos a los más profundo para nunca ser encontrados. Debía de hacerse fuerte para forjar un nuevo futuro, para llevar una guerra a cabo.

Tenía que desligarse de pasado, convertirlo en cenizas y dejar que el viento se lo llevara. Olvidar que en algún momento fue amado, querido por un hombre llamado Charles Xavier. Aquel que le había ayudado a controlar y potenciar sus poderes, aquel que le había dado una nueva familia y al que él, Erik, le había abierto su mente por completo con confianza plena.

No volvería a confiar tanto en alguien como en Charles. No dejaría que nadie penetrara en su mente de nuevo y removiera en su pasado.

Ahora era Magneto, líder de la Hermandad. Lo demás tendría que dejar de importar, tarde o temprano.


End file.
